clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bang jan
no more messages, because the talk will go to an archive soon, and messages and you'll be sorry! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Bang jan! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Users that have found my secret page *[[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 14:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Wrong namespace. You're not supposed to make crappy random pages like that in the main space. Make it under User:Bang jan/secret page. And as for having me "blocked", I don't think that'll be happening, as I'm currently still fighting back the Walruses. [[User:Daedryon|λ']] T 07:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) You won... Message from Staffan15's Postcard/Poster shop: You won... 50 Š! You now have 125 Š. --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.']] 10:42, 27 July 2009 (UTC) . WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!--Ced1214 Talk 14:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Postcard This postcard was sucessfully sent to Sith Cub: ---- ---- Thanks for ordering, and sorry for the delay, but your order will arrive faster if you tell me if you've ordered something. --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.]] 10:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Spin the Wheel You won: 0 Š. You now have: 25 Š. --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.]] 20:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Prank Bar You have new messages (last change) To have that bar on your page, copy this code to the top of it: You have new messages (last change) But remember to create your prank page by clicking on the red text on the bar. You now have: 0 Š. In 2-3 days, I'll add 50 Š to your account. Thanks for ordering! --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.]] 20:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) So. You cant tell hat pop what to do. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 18:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) RE Why did I say that? because I can. And no, the walruses are staying blocked. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Walruses THEY ARE WORSE THAN BEN, OK?!?!?! YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE WHAT TO DO! --Iceanator189 18:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Wall of Shame If you remove a user page's content, you will be blocked for quite a while (possibly '''infinite') so don't you dare do that! That's a threat that could get ya blocked right now! --Iceanator189 18:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Bang Jan. I can say what i want, and im not unblocking the walruses............ So stop telling me what to do. sheesh.. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:23, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Category:User tha Umm You aren't the boss of the wiki. We aren't unblocking Walrus. Are you blind or just plain stupid? You can't tell us what to do! I am a bureaucrat and last time I checked, you're a...wait...YOU HAVE NO USER RIGHTS! Stop bossing us around or else we'll block you! You can't block us forever, like you said on the Penguin of the Month poll. That my friend, was n00bish! Again, stop freakin' bossing us around! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Template Sorry , but this is required to be put on your page. ---- ---- It's WikiCoding is: For proof, click here. Sorry! Read your reason too. --Iceanator189 Talk Page Two pickles are better than one! '( |Edit Count)' 20:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ? User:Bang jan/Code found You can't ban anybody![[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 13:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Code What does the code do? [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 13:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) OOPS I told the code to an admin!--Ced1214 Talk Page 14:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Me Me, im an admin lolz--Ced1214 Talk Page 14:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) oh noez! I am an admin and i told EVERYONE the code!!!--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 14:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) So did I! You can't block us, HA HA HA! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 14:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Whoopsie Daisy! I accidently posted the Sekrett code on shout box! Please oh Please forgive me(rolls eyes) --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 14:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I dared him to say it! You cant ban us for sayin it Bang! XD--:EuropeaTalk to me 14:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Waiting LOLZ! Are you going to block me or not? I told people the code and I'm an admin. To be more specific, I'm a bureaucrat! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 14:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) MESSAGES I messaged you now...where's my ban Mr. Boss (XD) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 14:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) once again oops I accidently left a message! THAT IS IT!!! STOP THAT!!!! YOU JUST VANDALIZED AND THEREFORE I WILL ASK SHARKBATE TO BLOCK YOU!!! YOU WANNA TRY TO BLOCK ME!! GO AHEAD NOOB I DOUBT YOUR A ROLLBACK EVEN! YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE TO EDIT!!! HAVE AN AWFUL DAY!!! --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 14:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello, HELLO DONT VANDALISE TELTUS PAGE OK! BEN! [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 14:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) *Hurts you* THERE HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, PEOPLE LIKE YOU STOP BE IN A MENTAL HOME! STOP BEING HORRIBLE TO USERS! [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 14:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi You've been banned from this place for a week! Enjoy! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 14:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Aren't we supposed to warn vandals first? Unless ranting counts as vandalism, this should be his first offence. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 14:58, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes i did. I posted the code on a chat room. Everyone knows. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:20, September 12, 2009 (UTC) You have NEW messages (last change) WHOOPS!!!!!! I left a new message by accident!!!!! Didin't mean to do that XD --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|Hal Homsar Solo]] [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|''I am (all of me)]] 17:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Oops..... I posted the code on a chat room and everyone knows. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 15:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Wat What are you going to do to us? Sith cub has to win fairly, like everyone else did. Please tell me what your going to "do" to us :p --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:01, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ooh.. IM SCARED Whats going to happen to the winner?!?!? Please tell me :p . And sith cub is not going to win. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:23, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I won I Won it. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) IRC Go to http://irc.wikia.com/ #Enter your user name #Select "#Wikia-clubpenguin" from the drop down menu under where you enter your name. #Click Login You type (chat) with us by typing in the bar on the bottom. I am inviting you because I want to talk to you. To send messages after you typed them, just click enter. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:34, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Stop Wait... why are you unblocked Bang jan? See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! ? Why are you so obsessed with Sith Cub? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk''']] 20:17, October 9, 2009 (UTC)